dcfandomcom-20200222-history
John Constantine (Prime Earth)
Constantine and Delacroix, having bonded at their first night at the club, began dating, and later decided to form a punk band called "Mucous Membrane" with Gary Lester. The three lived the rock-star lifestyle for a while and also began getting more serious with the magic they were interested in practicing. Eventually, everything hit the fan when a spell gone wrong caused Delacroix to slowly lose her connection to the mortal world and Constantine was unable to stop it. The band, in turn, fell apart, and Constantine became more determined to focus on his skills as a magician. Magical Beginnings After his stint as a rock star, John had been learning all he could of the occult and magical in Europe when he decided to travel to New York City, and learn under one of the greatest mages in the world: Nick Necro, who had himself studied under the great Zatara, and Baron Winters. Nick's girlfriend at the time was Zatara's daughter, Zatanna, who was herself a powerful magician. When John first laid eyes on her, he fell in love, too. The three of them studied together, battling occult threats like the Cult of the Cold Flame. Nick, however, soon became obsessed with the search for the fabled Books of Magic. His obsession drove Zatanna into John's arms, and by the time Nick realized it, he cared more about the Books. He was not, however, above revenge. He allied with the Cold Flame in order to send John to Hell, in exchange for help finding the Books of Magic. Thanks to John's wiles, though, it was Nick who was sent to Hell. John and Zatanna were together for a time after that, until they were driven apart by the fact that John's occult activities resulted in her own father's burning to death before their eyes. It would be some time before they would see each other again. , Justice League Dark ]] Alerted by a magical shift in reality that had him falling from the sky in London, John began scrying in search of Zatanna, once again, as he believed she might be in trouble. He managed to track her down in the United States, but she was in a trance state, and he was forced to wake her up with backwards magic. Afterwards, she explained that the danger he sensed was the return of the Enchantress, who was causing havoc in search of her host, June Moone. John's first instinct, then, was to seek out Deadman, but he could not find him - and so, he went directly to Madame Xanadu, whom he had already come to understand was responsible for splitting June from the Enchantress, which would inevitably result in a magically tinged doom. Knowing that June was about to be consumed by the Enchantress, John appeared next to her and drew a protective circle around them both. He realized, then, that a rhyme that she had stuck in her head was part of the spell that Xanadu had used to separate her from the witch, and so he began reciting it himself in order to put them back together. Deadman attempted to stop him, having grown attached to June, but to no avail. Thanks to the efforts of both John and Mindwarp, the Enchantress' threat was nullified, and June was lost forever. Afterwards, John revealed that the entire ordeal had been Xanadu's fault, and the magicians all parted ways bitterly. However, Madame Xanadu's visions of a future of doom had not ceased, and would not cease unless the team she had alienated remained together. Trinity War Forever Evil World's End A New Start in New York Rebirth | Powers = * : John is a highly skilled sorcerer, having been practicing magic since he was a teen. He quickly mastered all the magic that Europe had to offer and went to America to train under Nick Necro, a notable magician. ** : John is able to create astral projections of himself. ** ** ** : John is capable of summoning demonic entities through various spells. ** : John is capable of creating portals to other dimensions and realities. ** ** : John was able to use magic to incinerate a cultist. ** : John is capable of using magic to project bolts of electricity. *** ** ** : John is able to project multiple forms of energy, including solar energy, which he used against a vampire. ** : John is able to forcibly remove possessing entities such as demonic spirits from the body they are possessing. ** : John is able to create illusions to fool people. He was able to trick Darkseid into thinking he was dead, and cast a universe wide illusion, convincing Darkseid that it was a dead dimension he had already consumed. ** : John is capable of turning himself invisible and cloaking items. ** : John is able to sense the presence of magic. ** : John mentioned that he has rewritten his landlords brain to think that he'd had already paid rent. ** ** : John is capable of using magic to manipulate fire. He is able to engulf his hands in flames, as well as turn the small flame from his lighter into a flamethrower. ** : John knows how to create protection circles that once entered, he cant be harmed. ** : John is able to telekinetically freeze and restrain people. ** : John is able to teleport himself, others, and items, to various locations, and even across dimensions. | Abilities = * : John Constantine is an excellent con artist and negotiator. These skills are often more useful than his magical ones. Constantine faces most of his challenges relying primarily on his cunning skills. * * * : John possesses the willpower to resist being possessed by Deadman, and was not corrupted by Pandora's box. * * : John is a highly skilled occult detective. * : John possesses extensive knowledge of magic and the supernatural. He even knows the true purpose of Pandora's box, which no one else knows. * * : Before Constantine became an experienced magician, he was the lead singer in the punk-grunge band Mucous Membrane. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = * House of Mystery | Weapons = * Moon Blade: The Moonblade appeared as one of John's arsenal of magical weapons. The blade is said to shape with the different faces of the moon (Longsword when its full moon, dagger when its new), and just like the twin blade, it can kill anyone with one clean hit. John used it to kill the now antagonist Mister E. Those killed by the moonblade has their spirits stored in it, making them the perfect slaves for Constantine. * Yellow Power Ring: * Helmet of Fate | Notes = * John Constantine was created by Alan Moore and Steve Bissette, first appearing in . Following the creation of the Vertigo imprint, Constantine aged in real-time, and interacted less with the DC Universe. When the New 52 initiative was launched, the Vertigo version of the character remained in publication, while this version of Constantine began appearing on Prime Earth, starting with by Peter Milligan and Mikel Janin, bearing strong similarities to a version of the character that had appeared during Brightest Day. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Justice League Dark members Category:Magicians Category:Bisexual Characters